falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Talismans
Talismans are gemstones that have been enchanted to produce specific effects. The Zebra were the first to utilize gemstones and based their society around them, Equestria had abundant gemstones, but lacked coal which it needed from the Zebra. The two societies traded the resources until the war broke out. Equestria reverse engineered the process of making Talismans and began using them extensively in their war effort. Even in modern Equestria, Talismans are sought out, the most coveted being Water Talismans which can provide an indefinite supply of fresh, clean water. Water Talismans can become corrupted by radiation and begin producing radiation infused water. Types of Talismans Water Talismans: Repair/Regenerating Talismans: '''These talismans are designed to repair damaged equipment that they are built into. Steel Ranger power armour has these talismans built into it, which regenerate the armour by placing scrap metal into a port on the side. A tank driven by Zebra Remnants in Project Horizons had one of these and regenerated after been blown apart by a bomb. '''Bloodwing Talisman: A talisman that was probably invented after the bombs fell. A bloodwing talisman grants a pony or a zebra a pair of batlike wings, allowing them to fly. Xenith created one of these, and required ingredients from a dead bloodwing to make it. This suggests it was created after the war or was adapted from another talisman recipe. Incendiary Talisman: A talisman built into the Zebra Rifle. When fired the Zebra rifle turns the rounds fired into incendiary bullets that ignite targets. Magical Energy weapon Talismans: Built into magical energy weapons. These talismans allowed the weapons to fire energy bolts at targets that would burn, kill and possibly disintegrate a target. The Star Blasters might have a similar talisman inside them, but given their alien origin it is uncertain. Talismans in other stories Pesticide Talisman (Project Horizons): '''A pesticide Talisman is mentioned as being installed somewhere in Tenpony Tower. The Talisman prevents Radroaches from entering or breeding inside the building and likely repels them too. '''Temporal Talisman (The Last Sentinel): A Talisman built into the unique Kord 6P50, Harbinger. The talisman resets the gun to factory new condition, including a full magazine of ammunition. Pesticide Talisman (New Pegas): '''The Casino Royale had multiple talismans installed in its sewage system, which actually generate Pink Cloud to keep the tunnels free of living (i.e., disease-bearing) organisms. Records found at the casino suggest the Cloud was originally developed as an Equestrian pesticide, then considered for development as a bioweapon before being smuggled out to the zebras. '''Levitation Talisman (New Beginnings): A Talisman built into robots to allow them to hover. Found inside a robot in Scraps junkyard. Explosive Talisman (Rangers of Wintertrot): A Talisman that adds an explosive effect to rounds fired from a weapon. Built into the powerful, Anti-tank rifle/Anti-machine rifle, Overkill . Shrinking Talisman (New Roam): A Talisman created by the Zebra empire for use by their Legionnaires in the war. It appears as a small silvery box, and any item placed in the box shrinks and can be pulled out later. It is unknown if these Talismans also reduce the object's weight. As of yet, only Predator has been seen to use these talismans -- dozens of them, in fact. Air-Cooling Talisman (Rise from the Ashes): A talisman designed to chill the air around it, acting effectively as an air conditioner. One of these is observed to be present by The Protagonist in Crutches' home. Category:Items Category:Magical Items Category:Technology Category:Zebra Technology